User talk:Zeroclops
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BARC Speeder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peltarius (Talk) 02:10, 11 February 2012 Units category Hi. I've reverted your last couple of edits which were adding pages to this category. It was a bit confusing before, but basically named enemies should go in the Characters category, and only generic enemies should go in the Units category. Peltarius 19:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Isn't it confusing to call out say the medic Skrissk, an enemy character instead of unit? I get that he falls under the category of a character, but at the same time, so does Savage Opress, but yet the game calls him a Seperatist Unit. I agree that they are characters, but we cannot conclude that they aren't units at the sametime. Zeroclops 21:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: I see your point, but the distinction between them is that with a character they are a named person in the greater Star Wars universe and their story forms and a part of it. Disregard the fact that they respawn, as that's a gameplay mechanic not taken into consideration in canon, so there is only ever one Skrissk for example. Units are any non-uniquely named people (or droids) that are designed to be faceless and numerous. With this distinction an article cannot by definition be in both categories, as they are mutually exclusive. :: Also, I don't think Savage Opress is ever called a separatist unit in the game is he? That is what the article's former category was here, but that was one of the confusing things I mentioned as it wasn't actually accurate. Peltarius 21:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, he is a Seperatist Unit in Galactic Forces, quote "Respawning Even If at Full Unit Cap.". This claims in it's self that one extra unit can be made when all others are already at their limit. Though, he currently is a more rogue unit, such as the Rancor. Zeroclops 04:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yes you're right. The base Units category still doesn't fit, but perhaps something like Hero units would work, to mark out their uniqueness. I'll think about this and get back to you. Peltarius 04:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's a good idea, but what of the "Character" catagory? Of caurse that could just be for cannon untis. :::::Good Ideas.Zeroclops 05:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Scratch that, it just be more confusing. Just have the Droids and Umbarans under "Seperatist Units", the Clones and Jedi under "Republic Units", and the Ancient Sith, Pirates, and Rancor under "Elite Units". And add the "Character" Category to the named units. Zeroclops 05:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Bounty hunter gear Your revert capitalisation edits have been reverted as the above is the correct form. Peltarius 19:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : How So?Zeroclops 06:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: It isn't a proper noun, and therefore shouldn't be capitalised. So for example Cad Bane's Hat is bounty hunter gear. The former is a unique name so it is a proper noun, the latter is class name and as such a common noun. Peltarius 06:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: But it is the Title of a category, thus making it a noun. Zeroclops 14:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC)